


Exception

by Dressed_In_Darkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Prostitute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_In_Darkness/pseuds/Dressed_In_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of Levi's clients meant a thing to him. They were nothing, except for Eren. Eren had always been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling all shitty today, so I wrote porn. I can't promise you that it's good. I was in a weird mood when I wrote it, kind of had my mind on a lot of things, but I wanted to share it nonetheless. So if you enjoy it, even a bit, I suppose I will happy that I posted it on here. :)

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Clients held no power over me. They were just walking money. I would let them touch me, because I knew, in the end, I’d be getting paid for it. They were below me, even when they were fucking me raw. They were nothing.

            Nothing.

            Eren was different. He had seen past the façade from the very beginning, treated me like I was human, and not some emotionless doll that was there to help him get his rocks off. He asked to kiss me and always made sure that I was okay with what he was doing to me. The idiot. He was paying me. I couldn’t understand why he felt the need to ask my permission, no one else ever did, but I learned rather quickly that that was just the way Eren was.

            Soon enough, he became the only client I wanted to see. I longed to feel his hands run up my body, longed to feel his tongue against my throat, inside my mouth. I wanted to taste him and scrape my nails down his back, mark his body and leave my impression behind. I didn’t care that he had a life waiting for him. It meant nothing, because when he was with me, he was mine.

            I loved everything he ever did to me. Loved how he dug his teeth into my skin and moaned my name—my real name. He was the only client who I’d ever told it to, the only client who had the privilege to scream it aloud while fucking me. I wanted to hear those two syllables fall from his mouth, wrecked and needy. I wanted my name to burn a place in his mind long after he left.

            I wanted him to be mine.

            Being here with him made me feel powerful (I was powerless). It didn’t matter that I was a pawn in his game, I liked how his eyes devoured me whole, liked how he watched me open myself up wide for him with rapt attention. I wanted to tease him and make him ache for more, _yearn_ for it.

            “Tell me what to do,” I said, spreading my legs wide, sinking my fingers deeper inside. I wanted to hear his voice direct me, needed him to control me, tear me apart, _ruin_ me. “How do you want me?”

            He bit down on his bottom lip in anticipation, voice low and uneven as he said, “Ride me.”

            I could do that (wanted to do it). Leaning forward, I slipped my fingers out, and got on all fours to crawl over on top of him. _Don’t take your eyes off of me. Watch me._ Ache _for me._ I coated his length with a liberal amount of lube and then tossed the bottle aside, but I ignored the plea in his eyes. I would make him wait. I would pretend that I had power over him.

            Pretend he was mine.

            Grabbing the base of his cock, I guided the tip to my stretched hole and rubbed it back and forth against my skin until he was shaking beneath me.

            “Levi,” he implored, breathless, but he didn’t move, didn’t flip me over and take control. He gave himself over to me completely and I reveled in it.

            But I couldn’t hold out for long, my need to be filled by him taking over and dictating my actions. So I worked my way down his thick cock until I bottomed out, and watched him stare up at me with pathetic admiration as I did. He rubbed circles into my hip bones with his thumbs, silently begging me to move, but I wanted to stretch my time with him, wanted to memorize the way he looked in this very moment: cheeks flushed, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his pupils blown wide with lust.

            Lust for me.

            Shifting onto my knees, I lifted myself up, licking my lips when I felt him slip out of me. He inhaled sharply, but I didn’t let him recover before I slammed back down, moaning out his name. I did it again and again, relishing the feel of his throbbing cock thrusting back inside of me each time. His drawn out groans fueled me, made my body go hot, made me greedy for him.

            God, _yes_. 

            “Tell me you like it,” I said, pressing my hands against his chest. “Tell me you like me fucking myself on your cock.”

            He looked me directly in the eye. “I like it.” He grabbed my ass as he said the words, pulling me back down onto him. I cried out his name and dug my fingernails into his skin. “I love being inside of you, Levi.”

            “Then fuck me. Fuck me like I’m yours.” _Like you’re mine._

The gleam that lit up his eyes enticed me and I let him switch our positions, let him press me down into the mattress. I wrapped my legs around his waist, waiting for him to take over, but he just hovered above me with an odd look on his face.

            Leaning down, he touched his lips to mine almost reverently, tongue sliding into my mouth. I tangled my fingers in his hair and yanked his head to the side, licking the roof of his mouth, tasting him. He was unattainable, a lie. He acted like he cared, but left me when he was through.

            I bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to elicit a whine from him. “Fuck me,” I told him.         

            _Destroy me._

After that, he fucked me hard and fast, pushing my body up the bed until I had to reach back and press my palms against the headboard to keep myself steady. I couldn’t think past the pleasure, didn’t want to. I just wanted to get lost in the moment; in the way he was sucking on my neck, leaving behind bruising marks, claiming me as his own.

            “Oh God, Levi,” he moaned against my throat, thrusting in and out of me without mercy.

            _Yeah. Say my name. Say it until it’s the only word you know._

I clung onto him, pushing my hips down to meet him thrust for thrust, lifting my ass up to take him in deeper, to take everything he had to give me. That’s how I came: with my arms wrapped around him and his name on my lips. It would be over soon. I could feel his dick throbbing inside me as he followed me to orgasm. I could feel his come, hot and sticky, marking me.

            No one else ever had, because I had never allowed them to. Only Eren.

            Fatigue settled over me, but I refused to let him go, even after he pulled out. If I released him, he would leave, and I didn’t want him to go. I didn’t want him to leave me again, but I knew he would.

            He always did.

            “Levi?” Eren said.

            “Just give me a second.” _Stay with me._

“I have plans.”

            Of course he did. I was just a distraction, a means to release stress, to gain pleasure. I meant nothing to him. I _knew_ that, but I wanted to believe that I meant something, _anything_ to him.

            “Okay,” I said, letting him go, letting him leave me. Again.

            I laid there covered in our mess, ruined like I wanted to be ruined. I was nothing, a hooker, a shameful secret. I would never be anything more than that to him. Soon, he would grow tired of me. He’d find someone that was worth his time and I would be forgotten, buried in the past. And while my face would disappear from his memory, his would forever be burned into mine.

            After he was dressed, he walked over to my pile of clothes on the floor and grabbed one of my cigarettes, lighting it up with my lighter. Then he came back over to the bed to sit down next to me.

            “I thought you had plans,” I said, taking the cigarette he was now holding out to me. I slipped it into my mouth, inhaling deeply. The burn in my lungs felt nice.

            “I do. With you.”

            I snorted. “I have another client scheduled after this.” I’d blow him off in a heartbeat.

            “I know,” he said. “It’s me.”

            “Huh?”

            “I paid for another hour. I’m taking you out, buying you food. Is that against the law?”

            “Technically, it is,” I told him, my heart falling silent in my chest. “I’ll give you your money back.”

            His eyebrows knitted together. “You don’t want to go get lunch with me?”

            “Did I say that? I just said I’d give you your money back. You don’t have to pay to take me out to lunch, Eren.” _You don’t have to pay me to spend time with you._

            He smiled. “Then go get cleaned up. I’ll be waiting.” I stood up, ignoring the pain in my lower back. “Levi?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Me taking you out to lunch is…” he trailed off. He sounded nervous. Did he think I was going to take it as something more?

            “It’s meaningless,” I said.

            His eyes darted up to my face. “Don’t tell me it’s meaningless. Nothing with you is meaningless, Levi.”

            Hope threatened to appear, but I beat it down. “Then what is it?”

            He sighed. “I know I’ve been paying you for sex for the last couple of months, but…I like you. I understand if you don’t feel the same, but—”

            “Stop right there,” I said. He did, mouth snapping shut. “Plenty of my clients like me. Hell, some even love me. But _you_ , you’re different Eren. So don’t sit here and tell me you like me unless you fucking plan on going somewhere with it. I can’t do this any other way.”

            I waited for him to shoot me down, to tell me he had made a mistake, but he didn’t do either. Instead, he walked up to me and took my face in his hands gently.

            “I plan on going somewhere with this.”

            I stared into his eyes, the eyes that I had dreamt about since I first saw them, and said, “Then take me to lunch.”  


End file.
